All I Want for Christmas
by DangerRosa
Summary: AU. He was supposed to sit and smile for the camera as brats gave him Christmas wish lists, no one EVER mentioned a certain blond coming and asking Santa to unwrap him on Christmas! Belated Christmas short. Santa!Sasuke. Two shot.
1. Dear Mr Sandy Claws

_**Warnings: **_Slashy themes, delinquency, language, slightly crack-ish, fluff (if you look at it in one light), suggestive themes (if you look at in it the other light)

Rated X for next chapter. This section is rated T for warnings above.

_**Pairings: **_SasNar _all the way_! xP

_**Summary: **_[AU] He was supposed to sit and smile for the camera as brats gave him Christmas wish-lists, no-one _ever_ mentioned a certain blond coming and begging to be unwrapped on Christmas! [Christmas short] (Santa!Sasuke, Pervert!Naruto… and Pervert!Sasuke, too, I suppose.)

_**All I Want for Christmas**_

_-x-x-x-x-_

His knee was numb. Not only that, his whole leg was going numb. Hell, his ass was losing all sense of feeling. He twitched his nose in the hopes of removing the lock of hair that was ghosting over the skin there, causing it to tickle like mad, but found that did nothing but cause the skin to itch even more. Giving a quick peek to the _ever-lastingly_ long line, he quickly slipped his fingers between waxy hairs to rub at the base of his nose.

"Oi! Claus! What the he—" Stopping abruptly to keep from swearing, the older, white-haired man glanced over in the direction of the small crowd that was wound in the ropes that kept them in order before continuing like he had never stopped. "—ck do you think you're doing? Stop playing with the thing. Coffee break is over."

Sasuke Uchiha leaned back against the red felt chair, allowing his head to hit against the material a little harder than necessary. Dammit, this was _not_ how he wanted to spend his Saturday… But of _course_ he had no other choice but to comply with the school board's decision. It was better than an ISS—at least no one had to know about this. At least no one with a younger sibling, that is.

A small kid with a fishing hat finally finished wriggling out of his winter coat and mittens and huffily made his way over to the raven-gone-silver known as Sasuke. Obsidian eyes narrowed as the brat stopped before him, crossing his arms in a pouty manner. The boy returned his glare.

"And what the fu—So, what's your name, bra—boy?" Dammit, Sasuke was not made to do these sorts of things.

"You're an imposter."

The raven let out a slow breath in a sigh. "What are you talking about?" While he didn't want to play into this _any more_ than need be, he wasn't going to just up and go, "Yep; you're right. Now screw off so I can enjoy my torture."

"I already know the real Santa never leaves his home except on Christmas. You're just a fake out to get money, you pig."

Sasuke secretly ground his teeth before stoically replying, "Believe what you will. You gonna give me a What I Want list and smile at the camera to get a picture or are we done?"

The kid glared at him again before reluctantly climbing onto his lap, arms still huffily crossed.

"Got a name?" Sasuke inquired non-caringly.

"Inari," the boy answered grumpily.

"Well then, Inari, what is it that you want?"

Inari gave him a haughty look. "Nothin'," he grumbled.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Sasuke grouched. "If you didn't want anything, then why did you make us both go through this torture?"

The boy replied by digging his elbow into Sasuke's leg.

"Fu—What's your problem?" the raven growled, not at all pleased in the least.

The camera flashed, capturing what appeared to be a touching picture of Santa Claus and a little boy sharing a glance of admiration and Christmas cheer—but was, in fact, a picture of a peeved man who was glaring hatefully at an annoying brat as said brat discreetly started kicking said man's shin repeatedly, no doubt leaving a bruise. Due to the fact that Sasuke wasn't looking directly at the camera but rather at the beast-of-a-child on his leg, his face was slightly shadowed, his expression hard to make out. Inari had his head turned toward the Santa man as he sneered. It almost looked like they were having a touching conversation. Pffft.

What the parent's didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Grab a candy and get," Sasuke growled lowly.

Inari jumped off the red-clad leg and tromped right by the small basket that held the goodies without taking one and left in a huff. Sasuke's lip curled under his silver get-up as he waited for the next brat.

"Teme-Claus," a new voice purred as a pair of trim arms wrapped around his neck, a firm bottom resting in the small gap of the chair between his legs.

_What the fuck?_ was all that crossed the raven's mind.

A well-toned chest was firmly pressed up against his own and Sasuke fought back a wince at the lovely sparks of electricity he felt.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured, quite proud at the fact that he sounded completely non-caring…

Oh, wait. His voice cracked. Well, shit.

His visitor pouted. "What? I can't tell Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Sasuke casually cleared his throat and gave his question another attempt—this time making sure to harden his voice and sound less off-guard. "Usuratonkachi, what the hell are you doing here?" He paused to narrow his eyes suspiciously. "You're not here to blatantly laugh in my face, are you?"

A devilish grin curled Naruto's lips. "Now, am I the type of person to do that? I'm here to enjoy my Christmas and get my picture taken as I sit in a _happy, jovial, _and _smiling_ Santa's lap."

"… You _are_ here to laugh at my pain."

"Never," Naruto assured. "I just want that picture."

And, of course, because Naruto just _loved_ to make the Uchiha squirm, he made sure to slowly readjust himself on dear Santa's lap to sit more comfortably. His bottom just-so-casually rubbed against Santa's more manly parts. Hot sparks of friction ignited and a sharp inhale hissed through the silvery, waxy hairs of Santa's beard.

Naruto pouted at Sasuke (who suddenly decided that the Santa trousers were too tight and too frickin' _hot_). His blue eyes glimmered as he tilted his head as Sasuke and his hand moved to rest on a red-clad thigh, close—_too close!_—to Santa's manly assets (assets which weren't exactly disgusted by the possible attention).

"Ne… Santa? Do you know what I want for Christmas?" Naruto purred, his long lashes at half-mast, framing his amazing ocean-blue eyes. His stare, so innocent and naïve, belied any knowledge of what turmoil he was bringing to the reproductive instincts of a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke struggled with his voice, gritting his teeth in both annoyance and barely-managed restraint.

Naruto's lips curled into another grin, this time one which was much softer. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Sasuke's ear. The hand which had previously been on his thigh slid over to rest gently on his trembling manly parts, and with each heartbeat, he could feel himself pulse tighter and tighter, pushing harder and harder against Naruto's fingers.

Lips brushed his ear sensuously as they moved to voice secret desires; hot breath ticked his sensitive skin, sending pleasant shivers down his spine and straight to his groin area. "I really want someone to _unwrap me_," Naruto purred, the last two words coming out in a breathy whisper.

Sasuke had to briefly close his eyes to bar his overactive imagination from creating helpful visuals as to what that simple sentence implied:

_Naruto wearing nothing but a ribbon tied strategically about him._

_Naruto casually waiting under a Christmas tree, curling a finger in a _come-hither_ motion._

_Naruto waiting to be unwrapped._

Sasuke knew the parents waiting in line with their small, excited children were growing impatient and annoyed. He could see the elfin-clad photographers staring at him pointedly, hand on hips, waiting for him to wrap things up, smile at the camera, and keep the line moving. Yet despite all that, Sasuke was struggling to _breathe_, let alone focus long enough to take a picture.

Naruto leaned back and looked up at Sasuke with beseeching cerulean eyes. "Do you think you can handle that, Mr. Sandy Claws? Or is it too much for you?" The childish innocence expressed in such a silly title—_Mr. Sandy Claws?_—coupled with the timid way that those gorgeous blue eyes fell to fiddling fingers was almost enough to cause Sasuke to pinch Naruto's cheeks (had he been an old, decrepit granny, that is).

As it was, Sasuke was able to do absolutely nothing of the sort, as frozen in place as he was. Naruto's fiddling fingers were working with the problem throbbing between Sasuke's legs. The blond's fingers worked up and down the length of Sasuke gently, teasingly.

It took all of his willpower not to press against Naruto's working fingers. It took even more willpower to casually clear his throat and reply in his dark velvet voice, "Well see how good you are until then."

Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Thank you, Mr. Sandy Claws! I'm so looking forward to it," he purred. And then his fingers curled around the length of Sasuke, his thumb moving in a slow, massaging circle as he turned to smile at the camera.

Sasuke looked at the camera lens as well. He idly wondered just how much of an audience he had—had anyone been able to see just what had transpired?

A flash blinded him temporarily and Sasuke wondered briefly if he had succumbed to the torture and died.

But then he blinked, and he could see again, and just in time to catch Naruto accept the picture from one of the elves in exchange for a paper bill. He turned to give one last smirk to Sasuke, licking one of the candy canes given to all good children after their Santa visit, and wriggled his fingers in a wave goodbye before disappearing in the thick crowd of the mall.

As Sasuke watched the idiot trollop away, his felt his problem throb, reminding him that, yes indeedy!, it was still there.

Sasuke's mind flashed through a series of repulsive images, hoping that one of them would help him out. He also hoped that none of the parents noticed his problem and had him arrested for pedophilia.

_God_damn_ the concept of Santa Claus,_ Sasuke growled to himself, already thinking up an excuse to tell the judge.

(_I swear, Your Honor, my sadistic boyfriend showed up randomly and gave me a finger-feel and my slave-driving boss wouldn't give me another coffee break to flatten my bump_.)

This of course, led to more thoughts of unwrapping Naruto, and he growled at himself for being so weak—

And just like that, his day grew even worse as another brat jumped onto his lap.

_Goddamn you, Santa Claus,_ he thought,_ goddamn you._

_-x-x-x-x-_

**This was more of a tease than anything… I kinda wanna make this a two-shot with Naruto getting his wish and Sasuke getting his poor boner taken care of. Comments, suggestions?**

**Ahah… so a huge handout to my lovely beau for fixing my computer. :) Gotta love technically-savvy men… Though the conversation in which I persuaded him to do so was interesting:**

**Can you pleasepleasepleasePLEASE-for-the-love-of-GOD fix my computer? :)?  
**… Why? I can actually _talk_ to you now that you can't write.  
**Yes, but I was in the middle of giving Sasuke a butt-job.  
**… I'm sorry—you were _what?  
_**I mean, I was in the middle of working on a very important term paper which must be completed very soon.  
**Let me get this straight. You want me to fix your computer so you ignore me some more and basically write _porn_?  
**…  
**Well?  
**Have I told you lately that I love you? :)**

**And then he fixed it. :'D God love 'im. Anyway. Review—part two comes soon. :)**


	2. I Want You to Unwrap Me

_**Warnings:**_ Got some real slash this time (and no, not just the slanted line, I mean good ol' yaoi), some language, some suggestively perverted scenes. ((My suggestion? If you liked where it ended last chapter, all PG-13 like, then don't read this. It'll corrupt your soul.:( ))

By the way, no warning for when the citrusy scenes pop up. I don't like ruining the surprise of it. The warning is right there at the top. See it? Don't like it? Back button was made for a reason, lovelies. Not working? Try using the backspace key. Everyone has one or the other; they both work the same. :)

_**Pairings:**_ Good ol' SasNar.

_**Summary:**_ [AU] He was supposed to sit and smile for the camera as brats gave him Christmas wish-lists, no-one _ever_ mentioned a certain blond coming and begging to be unwrapped on Christmas! (Christmas two-shot.)

_**All I Want for Christmas**_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Payback's a bitch, and revenge is sweet.

That, at least, is what Sasuke assured himself, so he kept his cool and did _not_ jump his stupid boyfriend for his little stunt after he had been released for the day from his torture. In fact, he refused to do anything sexual at all. Until Christmas morning, that is. (Sasuke's libido wouldn't be able to handle any longer than that.)

"But _Sasukeeee~!_" Naruto had whimpered, "I'm a growing boy living in the twenty-first century! And boys have these needs that need to be fulfilled!" Cue Naruto's puppy eyes.

Oh, yeah, you and your needs…

What about Sasuke's needs?

You weren't too concerned about those earlier, were you?

Idiot.

"Tough," Sasuke had replied cruelly. "You've no idea what I went through—my fucking _co-workers_ saw that stupid stunt you pulled."

Naruto had paused, took a few moments to digest and consider that. Then: "And?"

"And _what_?"

"Oh, don't play innocent." A foxy grin had spread across his face. "Did they enjoy it?"

Grumbles. And then grudgingly: "Well… actually, yes."

Naruto had smirked, cocky. "I should've known. I'm simply _irresistible_. Now they'll probably want a piece of me, too."

"You don't know what type of people they are, really. My boss writes porn for a living."

"Even better." His chest had puffed out, inflated with manly pride. "He's probably using that in his novels as the sexy foreplay scene."

"You're lucky _parents and children_ didn't see it."

"What? You're saying _they_ wouldn't have also enjoyed it?"

"You're fucked up."

"So are you."

"How so? I don't fantasize about old men and young children fantasizing about me—"

"No sex?" Naruto had cut in, pouting. "Really? Are you _that_ cruel, Uchiha?"

Sasuke had pretended to think it over. "Convince me then, and maybe I'll reconsider."

For he hadn't mentioned that his no-sex rule was only until Christmas morning—he was an Uchiha, after all, and Uchihas so loved to torment their victims.

And that was the end of it. Ever since, Naruto had done his dang hardest to seduce his boyfriend into caving, but no matter how hard he tried, no bone. Nothing, zip, nada. It was almost as though that damn Sasuke had actually turned his sex drive _off_, if one can fathom the idea.

And then he got an idea: an awful idea. Naruto got a wonderful, _awful_ idea.

While he had more or less been teasing Sasuke with the whole "unwrap me, Mr. Sandy Claws" thing, desperate times call for desperate measures—or so he convinced himself—and he was bound and determined to break Sasuke's willpower, no matter what it took.

And, to put the cherry on top of the cake of perfection, Christmas Eve, Sasuke had grumbled about how his parents weren't going to be there to celebrate Christmas the next day:

"They have this belief that the _next big thing_ is spending Christmas over in the Hawaiian Islands… or the Caribbean Islands—as long as it's warm and not a trace of snow. And you know how Uchihas are about the _next big thing._"

Naruto had wrinkled his nose. "What type of fucked up is that?"

"Just to perfect it, they could only get two plane tickets with such a short notice. Oh, yeah, did I mention that they just told me this about an hour ago?"

"Well, at least you'll have Itachi," Naruto had offered, trying to find some sort of silver lining. All the while, the wheels of his brain found a can of oil and struggled to start chugging, trying to start planning the Evil Plot of All Evil Plots.

"Yeah," Sasuke had scoffed, "right. Like Itachi would stay to keep his baby brother company. He and Shishui are going out somewhere together. I swear, if they weren't related, I'd think _they_ were the gay ones!"

"Oh," had been Naruto's simple response. "We'll figure something out then."

But all the while, the wheels in his mind had turned and turned (struggling a little over the rust, but turned nonetheless) and when the two parted for the night, Naruto had to exert a great amount of self-control not to steeple his fingers sinisterly and give a maniacal "_NI-_hihihihihi!"

What a plan.

_-x-x-x-x-_

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the day. He was all alone in his large home on Christmas. Giving a small sigh, he rolled over and dialed Naruto's number on his cell… Maybe the idiot and he could do something…

_Odd_, Sasuke frowned. _He isn't answering, and he barely sleeps Christmas Eve night_…

Shrugging it off and deciding to try again later, Sasuke rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to go about his morning business (he _had_ to make himself beautiful before he started his day, even on Christmas, even if no one else was home to see him; it was Law, and thus not to be fucked with). Then, he made his way downstairs to scrounge the cupboards for some sort of breakfast that didn't require the oven and didn't need an excess of energy… Popcorn, anyone?

He passed by his family's monstrous but undeniably breath-taking Christmas tree as he carried on his way to the kitchen—

Yes, hello, half-naked Naruto.

—and opened the cupboard to see if there was… any…

Wait a second. Pause, rewind, and freeze. _Hello, half-naked_ Naruto_?_

Quickly backpedaling, Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he saw that, yes indeedy!, there, lounging under his Christmas tree, was none other than Naruto.

Oh, did he mention that there was nothing but a thick, silken, red ribbon entwined about Naruto's body? No…? Oh, well, yes, Sasuke's brain kinda stopped working at the sight, so excuse his lack of description—and please also make note of that fact (about the ribbon, that is). It's kinda important to the story.

Naruto lied on his belly, his feet folded behind his head, his chin supported by a palm. He smiled softly at Sasuke when he saw the raven finally notice him. "Hey, Sasuke, Merry Christmas."

A few silent blinks on Sasuke's part. Shocked at the sight (but nowhere unpleasantly so), he couldn't conjure any words right away. In fact, if he did have any dialogue, it would be a great big "…"

Naruto tilted his head up at Sasuke innocently. "Ne, Sasuke?"

Something resembling a "hm?" hummed from his throat.

"I have a problem," Naruto admitted, his eyes flicking to the floor.

_Oh, you and I both_, Sasuke assured him silently, feeling his other head start to slowly stir.

Beautiful azure eyes locked onto his onyx. "You see," he continued, oblivious of Sasuke's troubles (or was he?), "Santa promised that he'd unwrap me if I was a good boy…"

_Oh, sweet mother…_ Sasuke had to swallow, knowing _exactly_ where this was going.

"But the thing is, I guess I was a bad boy or something… He didn't show up. Ne, Sasuke? Am I a bad boy?" Those bright eyes looked up at him, begging for an answer.

Sasuke stared mutely, like the idiot he was.

"I thought about it," Naruto confessed, looking down at his now twiddling fingers almost nervously, "and I guess I am a bad boy… My boyfriend must think so, too, because he won't do naughty things with me. This all has me thinking and, ya know, Sasuke…?"

A slightly off-pitch "hm?" hummed again, a little too high for Sasuke's vocal chords.

And then, once more, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, very serious—_God, that boy can use those eyes!_—and finished, "I don't know what it is that I did, but if it's bad, then I need punished, right?"

And then the boy with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the Caribbean Ocean slowly pushed himself to his knees, then his feet. Then he tottered over to Sasuke. Hands tucked behind his back, Naruto looked like he was going to kick his feet guiltily. Instead, he peered up at Sasuke coyly and asked, "Ne, Sasuke, do you think you could punish me?"

Hand up if you think Sasuke's endured enough torture. Anyone? No…? Well, fuck you all; Sasuke thought he endured more than any male on this earth was meant to endure and succumbed to the sweet temptation.

Naruto nearly fell backwards from the fervor of the attack—all of a sudden there was lips and teeth and gentle nips and teasing licks and hands and sweet sucking and absolute and utter _bliss_.

Had Sasuke really tried to resist this all this time? Smack him upside the head and call him a dunce; he would probably never do so again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, surprised at how fast and easy Sasuke had given in and how fervent the attack had been.

"Knees. Now," Sasuke growled against Naruto's collar bone between nibbles.

Naruto blinked. "Wait, your floor is linoleum—that crap hurts! And it's cold!"

Sasuke slowly traveled up the blond's neck, planting hot, wet, open-mouth kisses on the shivering skin. "Couch then," he mumbled.

Naruto tilted his head to allow Sasuke better access to the sensitive skin of his neck, humming his agreement. " 'Kay, then. Couch."

Without missing a beat, Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms, bridal style, deciding he didn't really feel like separating for the few seconds it would take to get to the couch. Instead, he felt the warm, smooth skin of Naruto against his arms; he felt Naruto's body mold against his; their warmth mingled and grew hotter, igniting a fire between them. Most importantly, their lips never unlocked. (Who needed air? So overrated…)

Naruto was downright amazed that Sasuke managed to make it to the couch through all the kissing and lack of looking at the surroundings; Sasuke was simply grateful that when he gave up seeking out the couch and threw Naruto down to continue having his wicked way, the couch magically appeared under Naruto.

And then Sasuke pinned Naruto down, staring at his prize with dark, hungry eyes. There was a bow which started the line of ribbon that circled Naruto's right bicep, continued on and twisted around the barrel of his chest, wound around his stomach twice and then went lower, trapped the dip and swell of his hip bones, coiled around the swell of his creamy rear and came back around, wrapped to perfectly encircle his groin. The ribbon ended with another small bow on Naruto's left thigh. The crimson tail of the ribbon trailed down his leg.

Sasuke dipped his head to kiss the creamy stretch of skin over Naruto's belly; soft, feather-light kisses that tickled and teased the skin; brushes of Sasuke's lips that made the skin beneath them tremble. His kisses slowly trailed up, up, over the skin stretched tight over a ribcage, over (and lingering for just a second longer) a pert nipple, over the swell of a collar bone, over a humming-bird pulse beating erratically under the smooth skin of a throat, along a jaw line, a small kiss on the base of an ear, then over to appreciate a forehead feathered with a golden fringe, a single kiss on either eyelid, one more on the tip of the nose, and then, finally, lips met lips again and both boys attacked with zeal.

Naruto, left breathless by such a tender and fairly uncommon display of affection, wriggled his wrists free of Sasuke's grip to tangle his fingers through silky raven locks and pull the other boy closer, needing proximity.

Sasuke responded in kind, gently nipping at Naruto's bottom lip, tongue appreciating the contours of Naruto's mouth and palate. He pushed his pelvis against the one below him and both boys paused to hiss into each other's mouths at the hot sparks of electricity that crackled. Keeping a steady rhythm, Sasuke continued to slowly grind against Naruto, his mouth never stopping its barrage of lips, tongue, and teeth.

At some point, Naruto snaked his hands below Sasuke's shirt and guided it off in a fluid movement, and it was Naruto's turn to appreciate the extra skin that was suddenly exposed.

Sasuke, however, decided he'd had enough teasing and pulled back only to snag the end of the bow on Naruto's arm with his teeth and gently pulled. The silky ribbon slid apart easily and it loosened, already starting to unravel.

"Time to unwrap my Christmas gift," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips, and kissed him once more before leaning back and carefully working the ribbon loose. His fingers slowly slid over Naruto's body, appreciating the soft skin. He paused to gently pinch a nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the pads of his fingers, then he continued unwrapping.

Sasuke took his time unwrapping, enjoying it thoroughly, and smirked at the sight of something bulging and straining at the ribbon between Naruto's thighs.

"I wonder what this is?" he teased, moving back and dipping his head down to gently brush his lips over the swollen area.

Then he finished his unwrapping with one fluid motion, the long, red ribbon slipping from his fingers and falling to the ground, already forgotten.

Naruto was fully hard, his erection pulsing gently with his every heartbeat. Sasuke took in the sight with hungry eyes before Naruto leaned forward, eyes gleaming, to pull off Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke allowed his boyfriend to do so quite willingly.

And then they were suddenly both naked, and laying on a couch together. Guesses as to what happened next?

Sasuke laid himself out over Naruto, acting almost as a human blanket, to kiss Naruto once more. Their erections slid over each other, a tickling brush that caused more of those delicious sparks to crackle. Sasuke could feel a small drop of pre-cum dribble from his excited erection. "Ready, Naruto?" he breathed in the blond's ear.

The boy nodded, eyes darkened with desire. "Always," he responded, and looked over near the tree, the movement a gesture.

Sasuke followed his gaze and saw a bottle of lubrication and a small box of condoms lying forgotten on the floor, near where Naruto had earlier been reclining. He sighed quietly at the thought of having to get up and cross over there, but dragged himself to his feet anyway and retrieved the two essentials. As he returned to the couch, he noticed Naruto's eyes drinking him up appreciatively.

Smirking, the Uchiha rumbled, "Roll over."

Before obeying, Naruto took the condoms from Sasuke and opened one. He placed it on Sasuke's head and lowered his head to place his lips over the condom. Then he slowly rolled it up the length of Sasuke. Using nothing but his mouth.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed in approval.

And then Naruto plucked the bottle of lube from Sasuke's fingers and opened it, oozing some onto a palm. "Yes, Sasuke?" he murmured back, his hands seeking out Sasuke's erection once more, massaging the lubrication onto the condom with skilled fingers.

Sasuke didn't respond with words. Instead, a low groan rumbled in his throat and his eyes closed briefly. Too soon, Naruto released Sasuke and casually rolled over onto his hands and knees, looking over at Sasuke beseechingly.

Sasuke didn't need any more urging. He spilled lube onto his fingers and made sure to thoroughly lubricate Naruto's opening. Then he slowly and carefully entered Naruto, cautious not to hurt the blond.

Naruto sharply inhaled, from both pain and pleasure and waited to adjust to Sasuke's gentle movements. When Naruto's muscles stretched to smoothly accept the penetration, Sasuke starting moving faster, harder. A groan escaped him in a hum when he started moving. He knew right away that he wasn't going to last long; the combination of his sexual frustration from the no-sex rule and how turned on he was from unwrapping Naruto ensured as much.

Naruto moaned under him and his eyes drifted to half-mast. His forgotten erection throbbed painfully under him. The white-hot sparks sent up his spine and down his legs caused by Sasuke hitting his prostate and the not unpleasant throb between his thighs drove him up, up, up, closer to release, and Naruto _wanted_ it so bad—_gods,_ he wanted it like a goddamned whore, but he didn't care—and he could feel Sasuke growing more desperate, growing closer to his finish and he wanted nothing more than to be _released_. His fingers fumbled with himself and he stroked his erection—long, fast movements—and he rocked against himself, growing more and more turned on and closer and closer to release and closer and closer and closer, up, up, up

"_Sasu—ke,_" he groaned, eyes screwed shut, allowing his body to be wracked by the pleasures he was experiencing.

Sasuke was gasping for breath by that point. It made his ascent into release so much hotter, so much faster, when he noticed that Naruto was also fumbling with himself, just as turned on by everything as Sasuke was. And, gods, he loved it was Naruto called his name.

His thrusting grew a little more jerky, more desperate, suddenly and he could feel it—he could sense it—

"_S… aaahhs'ke_," Naruto whimpered, and then ribbons shot from him, thick and white, covering the couch.

Something akin to the same sort of whimper that had just ripped from Naruto's throat came out of Sasuke and he gave one last thrust, one last plunge, and he felt himself cum, felt his nerves sear with the pleasure if the finish.

They both fell onto the couch, exhausted and thoroughly sated. Their breathing was heavy. Small shivers of pleasure still trembling in their bodies.

"Merry Christmas, usuratonkachi," Sasuke breathed, drained.

"Love ya, bastard," Naruto murmured, too tired to move.

"You, too."

_Alright, Santa, maybe you're not _too_ bad, _Sasuke mused, a smile tickling his lips, before dozing off.

_-x-x-x-x-_

**O.o Wowzers. Alright, first off. That was the first citrusy scene that I've **_**ever**_** written, so I would be very open to any criticism on it. Gotta get better somehow, yeah? ;3 Though it kinda just went on and on and on… ha, oh well. More for you to enjoy. Unless it was too long (I got a little carried away)?**

United State of Pop 2009 (Blame it on the Pop) **and **United State of Pop 2010 (Don't Stop the Pop) **were what got me to write this so fast. Thank those remixes. And if you haven't heard either of them and you like pop, then you should go Youtube them. Pretty epic shit there. **

**Happy New Year. :) Make 2011 a good one.**

**Comments? Critiques? All are welcome. **


End file.
